Going Undercover
by Runnerload
Summary: When the CEO of a Big Software Firm, that has numerous contracts with the Government turns up dead Nell and Eric are sent in undercover at the company and soon find out that someone out of the higher ranks is planning to sell highly classified information to the Chinese... Will they be able to stop that transaction before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

Going Undercover

Chapter 1

As on every morning, the alarm clock on their night stand woke up the two lovebirds out of a very deep sleep. Deeply cuddled into Eric's warm body, Nell was the first to slowly but surely open her eyes and couldn't help but let her right hand gently roam through her boyfriend's hair for a minute as she waited for him to open his eyes too. As Eric's eyes finally opened, he smiled shortly at her before he said: "Good morning Rockstar, I hope that you have slept well last night." She couldn't but think to herself: _How I could not sleep well in these muscular arms of yours silly? _

Then she finally replied: "Yes I slept very well last night and I think that I won't be able to sleep that good without you lying next to me." He softly caressed her cheek for a moment, getting lost in that wonderful looking hazel eyes of hers as he thought: _If we didn't have to get up now and go to work, I would probably lay in bed most of the day with this amazing woman. _ As he tried to close the little distance between us and kiss her, she surprised him by laying a finger on his mouth: "No No, we have to get up now or else we're going to be late for work." Of course Nell was always the rational one in the relationship, slowly Eric got up into a sitting position, Nell pressed a short kiss on Eric's forehead after she sat next to him on the edge of the bed and then she said: "Did I ever mentioned that you look totally adorable that sleepily ?"

In return he softly started to tickle Nell, at first the Intelligence Analyst could contain herself pretty good but as Eric intensified his little tickle attack she barely could suppress her laughter. She couldn't believe how easy he could lure her in every time, Nell finally couldn't help but let out some fits of laughter and said in between laughter's: "Hey stop it Eric, that's not fair how you exploit my weaknesses." Then Nell was finally able to hit Eric's weak point, pinned him down on the bed and said with a smirk on her face: "Are you ready to give up no Beale?"

He hesitated for quite a while, thinking about the best thing to do right at this moment before he finally said: "Okay I give up, you've got me Rockstar." But as Nell extended her hand to help him up, he turned things around again and hovered over her as he started to make her laugh a lot again as he tickled her again. After a couple of tears out of pure joy had cascaded down she said, being totally out of breath: "Okay I give up, you win Beale this time." Eric couldn't help but grin in triumph, and then he finally helped her up back into a sitting position and said before she left to go into the kitchen: "Now I get some nice breakfast ready for us okay?"

He kissed her on the forehead and said: "Sounds good to me Rockstar, I'll see you in a minute." The Intelligence Analyst disappeared through the door, she finally entered the kitchen and got everything ready for some nice pancakes her favorite breakfast meal ever. Meanwhile Eric went into the bathroom, to get out some sleep out of his eyes and he couldn't but grin to himself a little as saw that picture in his head: Nell wearing one of his T-Shirts something that had surely become a habit of her since they had moved into one apartment.

Thinking about his past relationships with girls, he probably never ever had such great chemistry with any girl before Nell. Both of them exactly knew every time, when the other one needed some cheering up because did have the opportunity to get to know each other's personalities so good over the years.

_Parker IT Solutions, the Office of Jennifer Parker_

Being so nervous for the last couple of minutes, she had paced her office back and forth a couple of time anxiously waiting for her husband to finally arrive to their meeting. Two days ago, their suspicion that someone inside their firm was trying to sell government secrets to the highest bidder had proven to be true. The data thief had been found after a while, but a while later her husband came to her with some very shocking news to her: He had solid proof that someone from the board of directors was involved in the big data theft from the servers of their company, that was involved in some highly classified software projects for the US Navy and other government institutions. Ray Cardigan, the person that had been apprehended by the local police after the proof against him was very solid was only the fall guy so that the big number from the Board of Directors could keep his connection in the dark. Frantically she kept looking at her watch: _Where the hell is he? He's already twenty minutes late and I really hope that nothing has happened to him. _

She tried her best to scratch that one negative thought from her mind very quickly, because maybe she be a little bit more optimistic even if surely wasn't the easiest thing to do at this moment. To finally get her thoughts to rest for now at least, she sat back down behind her desk and tried to soothe her mind just a little bit by enjoying the wonderful view out of her office.

_In the parking garage_

Lying directly next to his car was the lifeless body of Jason Parker who had been surprised by the killer in the darkness of the parking garage. His boss surely had been very mad at him because of the fact, that Parker had been able to acquire the data that established the link between him and the big data theft: Ron Mason, who had always thought that the company would be better off with him as the CEO.

Back in Jennifer Parkers office she tried to call the cell phone of her husband but as she kept getting the mailbox she was getting pretty much worried about him.

_AN: Since I love to write so much about this ship, I recently decided to write another Neric story and I hope you like the first chapter. Please read and review_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Back at Parker IT Solutions Jennifer Parker's worst fears were finally confirmed as a security guard informed her that one visitor had found the lifeless body of her husband in the parking garage next to his car. After taking some minutes to recover from this news, she finally made her way to the parking garage of the building and already prepared herself mentally for the worst. On the way to lift, that what just a few meters away from her office on this floor she couldn't help but ask herself the same question over and over again: Who was not only damaging the reputation of her company that bad but only sell highly classified software to their bitter enemy China?

One thing was for sure: Somewhere in the board of directors was a mole, that had been very clever to always cover up his tracks and was surely willing to go to great lengths to avoid any disruptions in his big plan. Meanwhile back in the parking garage, the LAPD had arrived on the scene and immediately started to process the scene as they hoped to find some evidence that was linked to the murder of Jason Parker.

_The Apartment of Nell Jones and Eric Beale_

Nell and Eric were now sitting together at the breakfast table, Nell sipping on her very strong coffee with a lot of sugar in it in between eating her toast with butter and marmalade. Eric enjoyed the mornings with Nell so much, like every morning they conversed about anything that came to their minds and it still sent butterflies flying around in his stomach as saw that beautiful smile every morning he woke up next to her. If someone had told him three years ago, that he and Nell would be a couple in the near future Eric would have certainly called that person crazy because he would have never believed that the quirky Intelligence Analyst that was so much smarter than him would end up dating him in the end.

At their first meeting he kind of had to admit, that he was a little bit of annoyed of her habit finishing his sentences for him and that of course made him ask the question to himself: Would this partnership work? But after they had finally straightened things out between, a friendship between the two had developed over the next years. They had grown a lot closer than friends, as Eric was there to comfort her in a very difficult time: Her last boyfriend had cheated on her and it had broken his heart as he had seen his partner this sad and Nell could feel her emotional pain ease away just a little as she rested her head on her partner's chest.

This memory made him smile for a second and of course it didn't go by Nell unnoticed, that Eric was somewhere else with his thoughts and so she finally asked: "Hey Earth to Beale, what are you smiling about?" It took a few minutes but then he finally snapped out of his trance and said:

"Just thought that you look really cute wearing my T-Shirts." She smiled back at him, loving the fact that he was complementing her so much and his T-Shirts were really comfortable to wear.

Nell really hadn't felt happier with any guy before Eric, who certainly just liked her for the person she was and didn't care one bit about that whole IQ thing. After having so much bad luck with the R-Word she was certainly happy to finally have found her Mister Right, even after all these times where she had believed that she would end as a single forever. Then she replied: "Thanks for that compliment and I wonder what our colleagues at work would think if I would start to wear your T-Shirts at work." She scratched her head for a second; pretending to really think about doing that and Eric couldn't help but laugh at that. Then the two lovebirds finally focused on their breakfast again before their cups of coffee were going to be cold because they both hated to drink cold coffee.

Back at the office of Jennifer Parker at her workplace, she was still pretty shocked about what had transpired today: Her husband had been executed by an unknown killer and the only prove that would lead them to the person behind all of this was gone. Of course that had to bring up the question: What could she do now, to stop the damage to her company and avoid that a highly classified software was falling into the hands of the Enemies of America? She hadn't been able to look that long at the lifeless body of Jason, his face had been covered in several bruises what meant that he had probably put a fight and had paid dearly for it.  
Very soon all hell would probably break loose, as this simple murder investigation would turn into a matter of national security because of the fact that the code for highly classified software threatened to land in the hands of the Chinese Government. As she now sat back in the chair behind her desk, she couldn't help but ask herself the question: Would he be still alive if they would have talked about this whole conspiracy?

Back at Nell's and Eric's apartment, the two techies were busy with getting dressed for the new work day. Nell had a time picking the right outfit for the day, one of the many problems that a lot of women seemed to have and because she always valued her partner's opinion in the clothes department she finally asked him holding two dresses in her hands: "Which one should I wear for work today?" Eric turned around to face her, after he had finished putting on the last piece of clothing looked at his choices for a while: A green shirt with matching trousers or the blue one with matching trousers. Since blue was kind of his favorite color he said: "I'll take the blue one."

"Okay Beale the blue one it is then." Nell replied as she now put her dress her, of course always having the watch on her arm in view as she didn't want to be late to work.

_One Hour later_

The two techies had finally arrived at the OSP, of course they had been greeted by Deeks as Mister and Misses Beale, something that surely had become a running gag in the office but the two weren't bothered by that one bit they both grinned widely when the former LAPD Detective said it.

Of course Hetty had surveyed this whole thing between the Intelligence Analyst and the OPS Tech, some supervisors wouldn't tolerate any fraternization between Co-Workers but the Operations Manager was quite happy for the two and just had to think: _It really took them long enough to realize that they're perfect for each other._

Knowing that Hetty absolutely had no problem with the two being a couple had relieved the two OPS Techs very much, so like every morning they had entered the OSP building holding hands. When the "Wonder Twins" had finally disappeared into OPS Kensi was the first to say: "Can't say enough how cute they are together and I'm certainly so glad that they finally acted on their feelings."

"Totally agree with you on that Kens, those two have been certainly dancing around the bush for long enough." Callen said being busy with putting the finishing touches on his latest case report. Up in OPS Nell and Eric took the little free time they had before the next case would come in about plans for their next date: "What do you think off a nice picnic in the park next to our apartment?"

"Sounds very romantic, I totally love picnics." Nell replied with a little smile on her face and then she completely focused on her computer, getting some last paperwork for Hetty done.

_AN: Thanks to- blue dogs rock for reviewing this story, adding it to her/his favorite stories list, adding me to her/his favorite authors list, adding the story to her/his story alert subscription. Please read and review_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Then Hetty came up the stairs to OPS, the hands behind her back already knowing that it wouldn't be a very easy task to convince Mister Beale to go out into the field even if he would have Miss Jones as his back-up. Of course the little mighty Operations Manager could totally understand his great fear towards the field work considering that he almost got frelted in his first assignment and this whole experience surely had been very traumatic for Mister Beale. Finally she stepped through the sliding doors of the Operations Center of the NCIS Undercover Branch and announced: "Mister Beale we have a new case, gather the troops."

Then she turned to Nell that was just about to put the finishing touches on the latest report for Hetty and finally said: "Just to give you a heads up on this case, it will involve you and Mister Beale going undercover even if I'm totally aware of the fact that's not one of the things he really likes to do." Of course Nell was happy to hear that from the Operation Manager as she had turned her chair to face the very old and wise looking woman but of course Eric would be really afraid of facing another field trip. Eric being so afraid of leaving the safety of OPS was of course very understandable, as he didn't have any field training like her and also almost getting killed at his first undercover assignment didn't make it easier for her partner to go out there without any fear even if she was there as his back-up by his side the entire time. Meanwhile Eric stood on the last step of the ones that lead up to OPS, did his standard whistle thing to get the attention from the Agents sitting at their respective desks down at the bullpen and said: "There's a new case on deck guys, Hetty wants you up in OPS pronto."

With the rest of the team in tow Eric finally walked through the doors of OPS again, Nell had already left her workstation her IPAD in hand as always and so she finally started the briefing: "This is Jason Parker, CEO of Parker IT Solutions. He was found dead next to his car by a visitor that was about to the leave the parking garage." Of course Eric could see that questioning look on Callen's face so he continued as he replaced the image of Jason Parker with a new image: "Parker IT Solutions develops software for military branches like the Navy and if some of the software codes get into the wrong hands it will definitely jeopardize the national security in a huge way."

Then Hetty got also a word to say: "Sec Nav has made clear to me that this case is indeed one of top-priority and has requested us to take this one because of the fact that the office of Naval Intelligence has already discovered that some of the highly-classified is up to auction on the black market but the bad news is: They don't have any idea yet who the data thief inside Parker IT Solutions is, because the person unfortunately has been able to cover her tracks very well."

"Please correct me if I'm wrong but that means, we have to get someone in the inside to get whoever is trying to sell the software codes to the Chinese or any other foreign government into the open. " Callen was the first of the agents to speak after Hetty had finished and with that said the little Operations Manager said before she turned around to the two techies of OPS again: "You're absolutely right Mister Callen and I've already assigned actually two persons to the job. Because they really know what they're talking about this will be a job for Mister Beale and Miss Jones, they will go undercover at Parker IT Solutions posing as two new employees in the software development department of the firm." Eric didn't like what he just heard one bit, because he hated to leave the safety of the OSP Office every time Hetty had forced him to do it also that one time were Nell had accompanied him into the field, he just couldn't help but get paranoid just after being alone for not that long.

Nell and Eric had gotten to know each that well, that she could totally sense that he was getting so nervous by the fact of having to go undercover again and so she shortly took his hand and softly stroke for a minute as she wanted to make that he knew one thing: She would be there for him as a support no matter what happened, so there was no need to panic.

He shortly smiled at her, then taking one deep breath trying his very best to get his mind back to the task at hand: Ending the briefing together with Nell for their newest case.

"While me and Sam talk to some employees in the firm, you and Kensi talk to the wife of the deceased." Callen said as he turned to Deeks and Kensi, then Nell ended the briefing with some final words: "I was also able to dig up that Ron Mason, one of Software Engineers has been involved in a copyright infringement suit back at his old firm Blackpool Enterprises which had been sued by a rival company for having stolen their software code, but unfortunately for the opposing side they weren't able to prove that Ron Mason had been involved in a data theft at the rival firm. They accused this guy, Steve Woods to be only the fall guy."

"I guess that means that you two will have to look into Mason first, when you finally start your undercover work at Parker IT Solutions, good job Nell and keep looking into the personnel of the firm to see if there are any other red flags." Callen said before he and his partner finally left OPS with Kensi, Deeks and Hetty in tow. A few minutes later as the two had been working side by side in silence for a while Eric finally said: "Soo…me and you are going undercover are you looking forward to that?" Of course he tried to hide the fact, that he was pretty nervous already but unfortunately for him Nell was always able to read him like an open book and so she couldn't help but lay one hand on one of his shoulders and said:

"I know you're pretty nervous about the field trip Wolfram but let me make one thing crystal clear to you: Don't you worry about anything even if it's surely easier said than done but I will make sure personally that nothing will happen to you out there okay?"

After hesitating for little while, Eric finally nodded and as the two were finally alone again he softly kissed her on her forehead and said with a little smile now on his face: "Thank you so much for the little pep talk Ununoctium, because I think that I really needed that right now."

_AN: Thanks to- IcePhoenix12360 for adding this story to her/his story alert subscription. I hope you like this chapter, Please read and review_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

To get his mind a little bit off the impending danger, because of the coming field assignment Eric was totally occupied with creating the perfect cover identities for him and Nell. The Intelligence Analyst knew that she would be able to count on him out in the field to do his job, as she watched how he did his very best to hide his nervousness about the whole undercover mission from his partner. Of course she would anything in her power to protect him from him any danger, if the worst case scenario somehow takes place and there cover gets actually blown of course that was one thing that was something that would not happen under her watch.

Meanwhile Kensi and Deeks had finally arrived at the house of the Parkers; Jason Parkers wife had of course immediately left the premises after she had handed over the business of the day to her personal Number Two Peter Jenkins. As Deeks and Kensi finally got out of the car together, Kensi was the first to speak: "I really feel sorry for her, her husband has just been murdered all the things she to take care off now and deep down having the feeling that someone out of your own firm could have done that." The LAPD Liaison Officer could only agree with that statement from his partner and said as the two continued their short way from the car to the house of the Parkers: "Yeah that's true and no matter who did this it's our duty to find the person and bring him or her to justice."

Finally Kensi knocked onto the door shortly, together with Deeks she waited for a reaction from the inside and even if this was surely a very difficult time for Jason Parker's wife they needed to do their job and ask her some questions about any enemies that her husband did have in the firm.

After a few minutes Miss Parker finally opened the door, her eyes obviously read because of a lot crying in the last hour and after wiping one single tear that threatened to fall down her left cheek away she finally said: "I'm sorry that I'm a total mess right now but what can I do for you?" Of course this part of the job, Kensi and Deeks always hated the most but the victim's widow would also want justice for her dead husband.

"We both are very sorry for your loss Miss Parker but do you know about any enemies that your husband had in the firm?" Kensi asked and was very well aware, that she had to choose her words wisely or else she would definitely further upset Miss Parker. Jennifer Parker thought didn't have to think about that question for very long: "Ron Mason, he always tried to make Jason's life miserable and didn't hold back with his thought that the firm was better off with him as the CEO."

"Surely Jason hadn't been the perfect CEO for the firm, his decisions that he had made for the company hadn't always been ideal but who could possibly say that they were without any faults?

Not Ron he's the greediest person I know but even if he hated Jason that much, I don't think that he could have murdered him." Jennifer Parker added after a short pause and once again had to wipe away some tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks, because somehow she wanted to stay strong in front of those Federal Agents even if it wasn't the easiest thing to do right at this moment. Back at the OSP Eric was totally busy with working on their cover identities for their mission at Parker IT Solutions and meanwhile Nell was busy with researching the background of Ron Mason.

Besides the whole thing with idea theft, that his opponents were never able to prove she hadn't been able to spot any red flags so far but Nell always had that one very famous saying in mind:

Everybody had some kind of "dead body" in their basement and the Intelligence Analyst was very determined to find that particular one no matter what it cost to get there. Eric now had a good look at the ID Cards that he had made ready for him and Nell with the names Linda and Robert Michaels, both of them had graduated from MIT and had a Bachelor in Computer Science.

It surely would be no problem to play happy couple together with Nell and deep down he really hoped that he wouldn't screw up because of the nervousness that still was there, even if Nell had been able to ease it just a little bit. But no matter how hard he tried to tell himself that nothing would happen to him with Nell as his protection detail so to speak, he just couldn't help it but getting all paranoid again just because of that one time were he nearly died on his first undercover mission and no matter at what angle he looked at it he just wasn't fit for the field like Nell was. Even he knew that probably the day would come one way or another where his partner would leave OPS and finally become a field agent, he deep down wished that it stayed that way forever: Nell leaving OPS just occasionally with the rest of the team because even he was quite aware, that the mighty little Intelligence Analyst was very well capable of defending herself he couldn't help but worry for her safety every time she left the safety of OPS.

He was suddenly interrupted in his train of thought as Nell had finished up one part of her research for the case and said: "Hey you've got our undercover identities ready Wolfram?" Eric kind of spaced out a little while, because every time he looked into his partner's wonderful eyes he just got so lost in it that everything else at that moment became totally irrelevant to him. Nell meanwhile couldn't help but grin a little bit and then she said: "Hey Earth to Beale, are you there?"

Finally Eric snapped out of his little trance and then said: "I've got our undercover identities ready, we're Linda and Robert Michaels both owning a Bachelor in Computer Science. Right now I'm working through the employment history and I can guarantee you one thing: This cover story will be totally solid without any faults."

_AN: Thanks to- Lighting's Halo for reviewing the story, telling me about my typo, adding this story to her/his story alert subscription, Thanks to- KliqzAngel for adding this story to her/his story alert subscription, Thanks to- CoastalReader for adding this story to her/his story alert subscription, her/his favorite stories list, Thanks to- Guest for reviewing this story, Thanks to- 2 for reviewing this story and it to her story alert subscription, Thanks to-Blue Dogs Rock for reviewing this story. Please read and review_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Of course Eric knew it was no use to try and play cool in front of his partner, because he was very well aware of the fact that she could read him like an open book when it came to one of big fears when it came to his job at OSP: Having to go out into the field, because his expertise was needed out there instead from the safety of OPS where he was feeling a lot more comfortable. Nell was really looking forward to have the opportunity again to do some field work, she was definitely pretty determined that nothing would happen to her partner under her watch because Eric definitely meant the world to her and she didn't know if she would be able to live without him. Nell then finally finished her latest report for Hetty and as she finally moved on to their current case, she couldn't help but pose the question to herself: Which Person did have the guts to go to these lengths to avoid this one big secret to be discovered?

She decided that she would have to get a look at the other employees of Parker IT Solutions, because maybe there were some other red flags that they hadn't discovered just yet. Of course Mason could already be considered a number one suspects but from her experience that she had gathered from working all those numerous cases alongside Eric from OPS, helping the team out in the field with all the intel that they could gather it was very doubtful that he was working alone without any co-conspirators being involved. Meanwhile Callen and Sam where sitting in the office of the second in command at Parker IT Solutions: Mike Cranston, who was filling in for Jason Parker's wife as she clearly wasn't in the state right now to take care of the daily operations.

"So how can I help in this investigation of Mister Parker's murder? " Cranston finally said, trying his best to hide the sadness from his face because of the loss of a very good friend one way or another life had to go on but also the people who were responsible for Jason Parker's death had to be put to justice.

"Mister Cranston we've to get a look at all the employees' files for our investigation because we think that the person who did this was an insider." Sam said knowing that this might be a very hard thing to understand for the second in command, of course they didn't want to be right with this one but they also needed to investigate in all directions like they did on every case in the past years.

Cranston was really speechless for a while, he definitely had to take some time to digest the one thing that the agents Hannah and Callen were suggesting: Someone inside Parker IT Solutions was involved in the murder and who knew what those people would next? Of course getting all paranoid would be no use to anybody, because it would any weaken the management and that would be the last thing that Jennifer would want.

After he had finally composed himself again he replied: "Of course I will do anything to help NCIS in this investigation because the work that we do for the Navy is very important to us."

"Thank you for your cooperation and we'll make sure that whoever did this will be put to justice." Callen said then they both shook Cranston's hand as they left the office of Cranston heading to Human Resources to get the personnel files. Meanwhile Hetty had summoned Eric and Nell downstairs to her little office because they had some things to talk about:

"Mister Beale I know how you think about going into the field, but I can assure that everything will turn out just fine in the end. Miss Jones what more were you able to gather about Mister Mason?"

The intelligence Analyst opened one document on her tablet and then said: "He and Jason Parker actually founded a couple of years ago, there has been the slight suspicion hanging above Mason's head that he had bought his way out of the last trial with rival company at his former employee but nobody was able to prove that."

Hetty knew that this little information proved once again, that they would have to pay special attention during the undercover assignment at Parker IT Solutions. "So that means Mister Mason is really a man that you two have to keep an eye on during your time at Mister Parker's Company because as of right now we can see as the number one suspect."

After a short pause Eric then said: "I also had a look at the phone records of the mobile phone from Jason Parker that LAPD has recovered at the Crime Scene, he has received numerous from unknown number from a burn phone." Unfortunately a burn phone meant that calls were practically untraceable but how did an old saying go: Never say never? Then Hetty gave the two techs two big folders and said as the two had opened it: "I took the liberty to get hold of some material to get you prepared for your work at the software development department."

Then the two headed back to OPS, each of them having their folder under their arms and Eric's nervousness certainly grew as their undercover assignment was drawing closer.

A couple of hours later, Nell and Eric finally assumed their place as the new employees at Parker IT Solutions and Jane Parson from the human resources department was busy with giving them a little tour of the place. Callen and Sam meanwhile where on the way to the former employer of their number one suspect Tube Software Engineering after they had received the info from Eric about the suspicious way that a trial, where Mason had been involved had ended.

_AN: Thanks to- .35 for adding this story to his story alert subscription and his favorite stories list, Thanks to- Lightning's Halo for reviewing the story, Thanks to- Blue Dogs Rock for reviewing the story and his author alert subscription, Thanks to- Lord Salazar Cullen for adding me to his/her favorite authors list and his/her author alert subscription_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ron Mason was on the phone in his office, of course he was really pleased with the fact that everything had been going according to his plan: „ You've made sure that all the evidence to my involvement in this has been destroyed?"

"Yes, no one will find out that you're behind the murder of Jason Parker, I burned all evidence right after the job." The man on the other line said, the voice of the man of course was alienated to ensure his anonymity and they didn't use any names because of plausible deniability if the worst case actually happened that they were busted by the investigating authority. As he got up from his seat behind his desk and stepped to the big window of his office he continued: "What's the status on Miss Parker?"

"The NCIS Agents are still in her house, Miss Parker hasn't left the house since she arrived at it but I'm definitely keeping an eye on her. Do you think that she maybe will become a threat to our plan?"

The mysterious man asked Mason rightfully so, because Jason Parker had been able to send a message to his wife that he urgently needed to talk to her. Ron Mason was absolutely sure to do anything that was necessary to keep Miss Parker from preventing him selling the data from one of the latest top secret government projects to the Chinese in one week, because it would cost him a lot of money if that deal wasn't happening and that was the last thing that he would allow to happen. Yes, he hadn't been to prevent Jason Parker from sending the message to his wife but as far as knew: Miss Parker didn't suspect anything so far what was going in the company behind closed doors and he was about to make sure that it stayed that way.

Back at Jennifer Parker's house, the wife of the deceased had been able to suppress most of her tears from falling down her cheeks but Deeks and Kensi could see very well that she was still very shook up from the sudden death of her husband: "I never found out what that cryptic message, that he had sent me on the day of his death was all about but no matter on what big thing my husband had stumbled on someone went to great lengths to ensure that this big thing remains hidden from me."

Then she finally grabbed her I Pad from the couch table, opened up one specific mail in her Mail Program and handed it over to Deeks. The LAPD Liasion Officer read through the short message from Jason Parker that he had sent on the day of his death after his wife had handed over her IPAD to him:

_*We've got to talk its very urgent, I stumbled across a big thing that could jeopardize the future of the company.* _ He then showed the message to his partner, who said after she read it: "This sounds really serious and you think this is about Ron Mason?" You could really hear all the hatred that Miss Parker felt for that man as she said: "Of course it is! I don't know how yet but I know deep down that this jerk is involved in this, I never trusted this man from the beginning and this only proves my doubts about him totally right!"

Meanwhile at Parker IT Solutions, Nell and Eric had been very busy with getting very deep undercover in the company as they got to know a lot of the people that worked together with them in the software development department. From her workstation Nell did actually have a good look at the office of Ron Mason, the head of the Software Development Department and of course that made her think immediately: _*We have to find some way to get to hear what's spoken inside this room, because if Ron Mason is really the threat to national security then we have to know every step he does in advance.*_

Quickly she wrote a short note for Eric, that she would secretly hand over to him so that they would able to do some kind of a little strategy session at some secure place on this floor.

Eric was working on his project as his undercover identity for the software development department of Parker IT Solutions and he was really that he had been to blend in so good in his only second undercover assignment. For his Rockstar the whole thing seemed so natural, like she didn't sit in OPS since her first at the Office of Special Projects, it really was like that she had been working undercover like Sam, Callen and the rest of the Field Agents.

Directly next to Nell was sitting Maggie Waters, who apparently had some computer trouble: "Ah no, don't hang up on me now please!" Maggie was right in the middle of rendering code for a government contract, the Department of Defense to be precise but the Code Creation Console had just crashed unfortunately right in the middle of the last code sequence.

Of course this didn't go by Nell unnoticed and she finally said: "Hey Maggie need some help with your computer trouble?" Nell had made good friends with the woman that sat behind the workstation right next to her and so Miss Waters surely didn't hesitate very long to say:

"Of course some help would be good because I fear that I've might just lost the last sequence of code for a very important assignment that has a very tight schedule."

"Ok let's see if I will be able to get you back into the program without any data loss." Nell said before she rolled her chair a little bit nearer to Maggie's workstation and quickly got to work on the problem at hand. It didn't take long for her to find the solution for the problem, she pushed some just a few buttons and finally was able to get back the last line of code back and get the code console back and running without any data loss.

Maggie Waters was quite amazed from the things that Linda could do at the keyboard and how fast her hands practically flew over it and as Linda was finally done she said: "Thanks for the help, I guess that I really need to try to remember that little trick the next time the code console hangs up on me."

Linda smiled back at her and said: "Glad to be able to help Maggie."

_AN: Thanks to- Neric lover 15 for adding me to his/her author alert subscription, adding it to his/her story alert subscription, adding it to her/his favorite stories list, Thanks to-Guest for reviewing this story, Thanks to- Lightning's Halo for reviewing this story. Please read and review_


End file.
